


Moving On

by celestialdelegate



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Just something sweet because I was sad as hell, call it a fix it fic babey, william goes to hell but manages to actually repent and help everyone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28103160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialdelegate/pseuds/celestialdelegate
Summary: William Afton made a lot of mistakes in his life and the punishment was steep. However, after enough time in hell, he realizes that no one else should be suffering with him. Especially not his daughter.Everyone else leaves, but Lizzie stays behind with her dad, until one day Will decides that it's time to go.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Moving On

"Elizabeth, it's time to let go."

His voice is quiet, though it doesn't need to be. They're alone here, after a long, long time, they are alone. Everyone else, every lost soul that had ended up here had moved on, found their own peace and left, surely to go try again elsewhere.

It was just William and his daughter now.

This manufactured hell had shrunk down considerably as the others left, chunks of the pizzeria and doors leading to other locations falling off into the void until there was nothing but one place left: the underground location, Circus Baby's room.

He knew she was afraid, who wouldn't be? This.. this was it. Neither of them knew what was lying on the other end of recovery and it was terrifying. Was there another life waiting for them? Another chance? Or was it the empty expanse of nothing?

He wanted to believe - for her, for all the others, - that it was the former. That's what they all deserved, another chance at life, another chance to be kids and grow up, to smile and laugh and love without fear.

But Lizzie clung tight to his hand, her entire body trembling as she stared forward.

He watches her a moment, the tears pooling in her eyes making his chest ache all over again. When he kneels down, it's to look into the eyes of his daughter, a reassuring smile on his face as he shifts his hand to hook her pinkie finger with his.

".. No matter what happens, I'll be right beside you. I promise." He squeezes her pinky gently, exhaling shakily, "You never have to do this alone again."

The tears overflow and spill onto her cheeks as she stares at him, her lip trembling as she squeezes his pinky in turn. 

"..Are you ready?"

She nods, letting her hand slip out of his grip. He reaches out, pulling her close to his chest, kissing her temple as tears of his own well up in his eyes. 

"I'm so proud of you.. I love you, Lizzie."

\---

Light.

There's a light on the other side of her eyelids, making her stir from.. wherever she was. It was warm, cozy even, the fluff from a blanket tickling her cheeks.

Wait, she can.. feel that?

Her eyes flutter open slowly, confusion clear on her face as she looks around. The light is from a Christmas tree a few feet from her, the multi-colored lights flickering daintily against the dark green of the tree, reflecting off of the metallic foil decoration on the wrapped presents.

There's the smell of cookies and cocoa in the air, distant chatter in another room of the house -- her house. Her home. She opens her eyes the rest of the way and sits up quickly, eyes darting around. How..?

"Ah, I'm sorry, sweetheart.. Did I wake you?"

She swivels around on the couch, her father coming into view from next to the tree, where he'd seemingly just plugged it in. He smiles at her softly, coming over to kneel in front of the couch. "I thought you were going to sleep the day away.. Almost had me worried."

"I-- wha..what?" She blinks a few times, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, staring at him in disbelief, "..How is this-- what??"

William is patient as she speaks, reaching a hand out to gently brush the hair from her face. "It's Christmas Eve, dear.. Goodness, you must have been out like a little light, are you feeling okay?"

She nods, slowly, confused still but.. not entirely sure why. The memories of that place begin to fog up in her mind, replacing themselves with new memories - better memories. It was Christmas Eve, she was at home, she was safe. She could hear her family -- Michael, Henry, Charlie, CC -- everyone was okay.

Even--

She looks down at her hand as Will hooks his pinky with her's gently, his glasses reflecting the Christmas lights behind him. 

"..I promised you, didn't I? You never have to do this alone.. Never again."

Tears well up in her eyes again, though the reasons why are fading rapidly in her mind. She smiles, letting out a choked laugh as she squeezes his pinky before lunging forward to wrap her arms around his neck. He catches her easily, hugging her close and pressing kisses to her hair.

"It's alright.. Never again. It's over now, sweetheart.. You can be happy."


End file.
